Anvil of the Void (location)
The Anvil of the Void is the ancient smithy of Caridin, the dwarven Paragon renowned for creating the lost art of forging golems. It is unlocked by completing The Dead Trenches area. Background The secret to Caridin's art disappeared with his death, and soon after the area was abandoned to the darkspawn and its location in the Deep Roads faded from memory. The area is filled with traps created by Caridin to destroy any who would seek to take the Anvil for themselves. Branka, a dwarven Paragon, has rediscovered the smithy and seeks a way to its heart. Location Notes This is the last area for the A Paragon of Her Kind main quest. Branka will trap The Warden as soon as they enter. When beginning the quest A Paragon of Her Kind and entering the Deep Roads, the Warden will be prompted to select their party, which must include Oghren. After the fight with the Broodmother, The Warden and companions may want to restock on healing supplies before entering this area as they cannot leave until it is completed. There is however a chest prior to entering the Anvil of the Void area where you will find several health poultices and other salves and items. Characters *Branka She will await you at the entrance of the area and block your way out. After that happened she will engage The Warden in dialog. Enemies *Genlock (Darkspawn,Normal) *Hurlock (Darkspawn,Normal) *Genlock Alpha (Darkspawn,Lieutenant) *Genlock Emissary (Darkspawn,Lieutenant) *Ogre (Darkspawn,Lieutenant) *Stone Golems A bunch of them in a room filled with gas, the gas will inflict damage over time and you need to turn all four Gas Valves to stop it. *Spirit Apparatus (Golem,Lieutenant) - It will summon the spirits below, none of the spirits will give XP and you will have to use the glowing anvils to hit the apparatus. Hit each side enough and it will stop summoning spirits and bleed, and shoot from it's eyes, hit it more and the bleeding stops. Make it stop on all four sides and you win. *Forgotten Spirit (Dwarf,Lieutenant) *Enraged Spirit (Dwarf,Lieutenant) *Caradin (Golem,Boss) If you side with Branka. *Shale (Golem,Normal) If you side with Branka. *Branka (Dwarf,Boss) If you side with Caradin. Containers *Chests *Broken Crate *Dwarf Corpse(s) *Darkspawn Corpse{s) Special Objects *Lyrium Vein *Gas Valves (You need to close all four to stop the damage in the Golem room.) *The Golem Registry Involved In *A Paragon of Her Kind *A Golem's Memories (DLC 'The Stone Prisoner' required) Exits *Deep Roads However the way will be blocked while you are on A Paragon of Her Kind. *Afterwards you can walk through the Deep Roads to an exit or speak to Oghren to leave the Deep Roads immediately. Notes *Ogren will always be in your party while doing the quest line. And it is handy to have Shale with you if you want his Companion Quest. Bug *If you stealth your way inside, and then talk to Branka, Ogren will magically enter with the other 4 of your party if he wasn't in yet. However he isn't a real party of your party and won't follow. *After you talked and want to walk out, the area gets blocked and you cannot go back in or out. Stuck between the wall Branka creates and the exit that doesn't work anymore. See Also *Caridin *Branka Category:Locations